Black Waters Sequel to Just A Cullen Story
by loveryou187
Summary: Bella, Edward and Nessie are off on a new journey. Lets see what awaits them out in the world


Black Waters. (Sequel to Just A Cullen Story)

*Disclaimer* As always the characters of the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyers. All other characters and the storyline belong to me. Please no copying, and or using ideas without my permission.

*Introduction* Bella and Edward, along with Nessie start the next chapter of their lives, by traveling around the world. This is due to Bella, when she almost killed someone at a party at the Cullen home, only because her blood sang to her. Bella was strong enough to resist, but she was unsure for how long. So it was decided that no matter what she was leaving. Edward would never leave her side and so he too is along or the ride. Nessie not wanting to be away from her parents left her new school life along with her boyfriend Xander behind. Of course we know that somehow Nessie broke the imprint tie with Jacob when she decided that she did not want to be with him, because she caught the tail end of a conversation.

But where will they go? What will they see? What will they do? All will be answered in this story.

Please be advised that this is the sequel to my Just A Cullen Story, if you read this first you will be confused.

Chapter 1.

It was hard for me to really sit in this car and not think about the horrible thing I almost did last week. I refuse to really acknowledge it, but now I truly understand why Edward is still beating himself in the head over almost killing me all those years ago. It is very hard to wrap my head around it all. We were discussing where we wanted to go next when Nessie piped up and said she wanted to go to forks and see the cottage and Grandpa Charlie's house. I figured that was a good idea, I would like to see how the new tenants were doing. We never really met any one that looked at the house I kind of left Jacob in charge of renting the place out. They would just mail us the rent check, not that we needed the extra money; I just did not want to give the house up. So we put the money in an account just for Renesmee incase she ever decided to leave us on her own. Alternatively, if she ever got married it would help with the human ruse. I am sure that this girl would be set for life but I do not really think a human relationship would go over very well with her. I am sure she would have the same problem I did, she would be forever eighteen and her husband would grow old. I do not know how she would handle that.

Edwards firm hand on my leg brought me out of my thoughts, he was trying to ask me if I wanted to go to Forks and stay a few days, we could stay at the house or even in the cottage. We also needed to hunt I noticed our eyes were getting darker by the day now and if we were going to spend anytime in public then we were going to need to keep our eyes light. I agreed that we should take the trip to Forks; I would like to see Jacob even if it is for only a few moments, I wanted to tell him we were leaving and that I did not know when or if we were coming back. We haven't spoken much since Charlie's funeral and I do miss my best friend but it is time to move on with my life and my family, Jacob won't be alive forever and I do feel that I need to finally let go of my old life. I noticed Nessie grimace as I mentioned Jacobs's name. I knew she was still a little upset over learning about the imprinting along with Jacobs and my past. She felt responsible to know that Jake will never have the successful conclusion that I got.

I felt Edward whip the car around and head in the opposite direction to drive towards Forks. I was a little excited to see the cottage and to see how the new tenants were doing in my father's house. I knew that with the Cullen home makeover it will never look or feel like Charlie's house ever again. I picked my cell phone out of my purse, and quickly dialed Jacobs's cell phone number. He answered after the fourth ring and he sounded like I had woken him up, I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was two in the morning. I quickly apologized for waking him up and told him that we were coming to Forks and that we should be there by morning. I asked him to meet us at the main Cullen house. He agreed for me to call him as soon as we pulled into Forks and that he would meet us there. He actually sounded excited to see us. I hung up then and looked at Edward; he smiled and took my hand. I decided I would use the next few hours to really think where I wanted to go next. I wanted Nessie's opinion on this as it will be her first real trip anywhere's. I knew that this trip to Forks was going to be hard on the three of us, but I needed to close this part of my life for good. I thought about it, I would like to move back to Forks someday, maybe in a hundred years. I looked back at Nessie and asked her where she wanted to go next, "mom I want you to choose this one, and then I will go next. We already know that dad would go to hell and back for you, so there is no need to ask him." I almost chided her for talking like that until Edward and Nessie both were rolling with laughter. When I looked at Edward, he just seemed to laugh even harder. I had to ask him what was so funny, and between gasps, he chuckled out how I should have seen my face, that I was so mad that our daughter said "hell", one of the least threatening offensive curse words out there. I had to laugh as well; one of my exercises on this trip is going to be letting Nessie be the mature teenager she appears to be instead of the seven year old she really is.

As the sun started to creep towards the horizon, I noticed we were approaching Seattle. I knew the sunshine would be gone for however long we decided to stay in Forks. I was not planning to stay more then two or three days. Just long enough to hunt, and to explain to Jacob what we were up to. I wanted to give Jacob the back account information so he could deposit the rent money right into the account for Nessie instead of sending the checks to us, because I was unsure where we would be at any given moment. After 20 more minutes, we were getting close. I could smell the forest in the air and it made me relax. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed redial, Jacob answered on the third ring and sounded wide-awake this time, I told him we would be at the main house in about five minutes. He told me that they would be there before us and he would see us soon. As soon as I hung up the phone, I asked Edward why Jacob thought the pack needed to be there. He said it was because even though we are all friends it is in their nature not to trust us. I felt a little sad about that but I guess it is what it is and it will always be that way.

As we were pulling into the driveway, I caught sight of glowing yellow eyes in the forest. The wolves surrounded us. It did actually make me a little fearful that something was wrong and that we might not have a chance to leave Forks peacefully. However when we pulled up to the house we were greeted with an overly excited Seth in wolf form and a huge wolf grin from Jacob. The angry yellow eyes must have been of Leah. I knew she has hated us all along, but knowing that she has to stay in control made me less nervous. Jacob looked towards the backseat of the car, I seen the smile leave his face, and a look of desperation took over. Edward tensed up and frowned towards Jacob. I could only guess that Jacob was having another my-imprint-left-me moment and he was sad. I knew he wanted to rectify the imprint but I do not think that Nessie is willing to do so. I knew she was happy with Xander. I turned around to ask Nessie if she wanted to get out of the car, but when I looked at her I seen the tears streaming down her face. I looked at Edward and he said "that she would be fine she just missed her home and Xander and that she did not want to see Jacob because she knows what she is doing to him and that she cant make it any better, she made her decision and she plans on sticking to it." I asked Nessie if she would just wait in the car for a few minutes while they all talked then they would go hunting and then go to the cottage. She agreed and then wiped her tears but kept her head down. I knew she was slightly embarrassed.

I must have had a grim look on my face when we got out of the car, Jacob and Seth both instantly went into the woods to shift back to their human form, they came back a few moments later shirtless of course. Seth came up, pulled me into a big hug, and slapped Edward on the shoulder. Jacob followed Seth and did the same. Then Jacob looked right at me and said "OK I know you would not have came all this way without a reason and by the look on your face I can tell this is something serious. So get on with it… What did you do kill someone?" he was almost right on target I was shocked. "Bells, I can tell just by looking at you, wow after all these years you were doing so good" Taken aback I took in a sharp breath and told him to shut up that is not what happened. "Although you are almost correct I did not kill anyone, almost but as usual I ran away." Jacob asked what had happened so I told him the whole story of the party and my singer and how I did not want to ruin anything for Carlisle or the rest of the family so I had decided that it was time for us to leave and for the three of us to live as a family instead of siblings. Jacob agreed that, that was a good idea. This brings us to our next order of business Jacob said. "I see that your eyes are black, which means that you must hunt, and seeings how you no longer call this home we have been pushing our patrols out past your line, and I must insist that you are escorted safely away to hunt. Edward growled at him and with a voice as sharp as razors told him that we have not forgotten anything. It has only been a few short months since we moved and we would not want to cause any problems. However, since Jacob was now chief of the tribe, and complete pack leader we agreed to be escorted, just not by Jacob. There was no way Nessie would hunt if he were around and I told him so. I told Jacob it would be wise to send Seth, I knew that he would not attack us while our backs were turned and I knew he would not hesitate to stop us if we made a wrong move, that is what I told Jacob, and he allowed him to go. At that moment, Edward leaned into me and so fast and low, he told me that all of them were going and that they would stay invisible. I lowered my shield and told him that it was stupid; we would be able to smell them anyways.

When we got finished with hunting I told Jacob that there was, just one more thing I needed to talk to him about and then I told him about the bank account and all the details. I also asked him to call the tenants and let them know that we could be stopping over tomorrow, that we were in town and we wanted to meet them so they could put a name with a face. I did not realize that it was already noon, but Jacob called the tenants and told them, but they wanted us to come over today, as they would not be home tomorrow. I was ok with this, the less time in Forks the better. I looked at Edward and told him that would be better then we could be on our way sooner.

After we visited with the tenants we drove back to the house to take one last look and for me to tell Jacob that we were heading to the airport and that we were unsure when and if we would be coming back he asked where we were going and I told him I wanted to go to Ireland, and then we planned on being in Europe for the summer so that Nessie could have a visit with her boyfriend Xander. When I said that I regretted it. However, I no longer felt sorry for Jacob Black, infact it had occurred to me that since becoming a vampire I actually hated him somewhat. We said our goodbyes, got into the car, and started for the airport. When we got to the airport Edward called Alice and told her that we were boarding our plane soon and that they could come pick up the car and take it home. She wished us happy travels and hung up the phone.


End file.
